ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Alvin and the Chipmunks: World Tour
NOTE: DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT PERMISSION Alvin and the Chipmunks: World Tour is a 2022/23 two-part live-action computer animated musical comedy film directed byJames Bobin. It is the fifth and sixth installments in the live-action film series. The voice cast includes Justin Long, Christina Applegate, Matthew Gray Gubler, Anna Faris, Jesse McCartney and Kaley Cuoco, who reprise their roles from the previous films. Amy Phoeler voices Alvin's sister Charlene, and Mark Hamill joins the cast as Alvin's father Avery. Joel Berghult voices Digger (originally voiced by Eric Bauza in the second film) who has a larger role in this film. The film's live action cast includes Jason Lee, Ashley Peldon, Doug Walker and Miriam Margolyes as main cast members, and Hakeem Kae-Kazim, Viola Davis and David Cross with minor roles. The film's soundtrack was composed by Justin Hurwitz and Will Ryan. The films recieved mixed to positive reviews, with praise for it's performances, humor, emotional depth and soundtrack, however some criticism was aimed at the story. Despite receiving mixed reviews, critics considered it the best film in the series. Part 1 grossed $320 million worldwide, while part 2 grossed $460 million. Plot Part 1 (2022) After Alvin severely injures his hands in a car accident leaving him unable to play music, the other chipmunks convince him to go with them on a big world tour to make their names big again. Meanwhile, detectives Mindy Carlton and Grant Lewis try to arrest the chipmunks for their past crimes. Part 2 (2023) Alvin decides to let his biological father and sister come with him, Brittany and Jeanette to finish the world tour while Theodore and Eleanor track down Simone in Africa. Meanwhile, Mindy and Grant team up with Dave. who used to work for the police, to find the chipmunks. Cast Live Action Cast * Jason Lee as Dave Seville, a songwriter and retired detective, the chipmunks overprotective adoptive father. * Ashley Peldon as Mindy Carlton, the new police chief of the Hollywood police department. * Doug Walker as Grant Lewis, Mindy's hyperactive partner and a major fan of the chipmunks. * Miriam Margolyes as Miss Miller, the chipmunks costume designer. * Andre Meadows as Carl Lannister, Grant's best friend and an expert hacker. * Stephanie Beatriz as Louise Lannister, Carl's sister, Mindy's love interest and the leader of a terrorist group. * Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Ziyad, the mutinous leader of a technologically advanced African tribe. * Viola Davis as Chieftess Nabu, the chieftess of a technologically advanced African tribe. * David Cross as Ian Hawke, the Chipmunks and Chipettes producing manager. Voice Cast * Justin Long as Alvin Seville, the leader of the group as well who damages his hands in a racing accident. * Amy Poehler as Charlene, Alvin's easily excitable biological twin sister, with a really bad singing voice. * Christina Applegate as Brittany Miller, the leader of the Chipettes who gets amnesia for most of Part 2. * Matthew Gray Gubler as Simon Seville, the second smartest member of the group, first being Jeanette. ** Alan Tudyk as Simone, Simon's French counterpart with enhanced strength and speed. * Jesse McCartney as Theodore Seville, the youngest member of the group. * Anna Faris as Jeanette Miller, easily the smartest member of the group. * Kaley Cuoco as Eleanor Miller, the second youngest member of the group, the youngest being Theodore. * Joel Berghult as Digger, a gopher who works as a NASCAR commentator. * Mark Hamill as Avery, Alvin's and Charlene's eccentric biological father. Singing Voices * Peter Hollens supplies the singing voices for Alvin, Simon and Theodore. * Whitney Avalon supplies the singing voices for Charlene, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor. Trivia * Part 1's release date marks Ross Bagdasarian Sr's 102nd birthday. * The chipmunks get new costumes for this film. * Unlike the previous live-action chipmunk films, this film only uses original songs. * The film marks the first time in the franchise that any human gets to sing. * The film is set two years after Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007). Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Category:20th Century Fox Category:Regency Enterprises Category:G-Rated films